ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vendetta
Vendetta is the forty-fourth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot A deadly criminal known as "Ragnarok" breaks out of the Null Void, and begins a search for a mysterious key. Meanwhile, Kevin returns home to find his house ransacked. His mom (in her first appearance) then confesses the truth about Ragnarok. Kevin then asks Ben and Gwen if they know anything about Ragnarok, and when they tell him they don't he tells them to stay out of the situation. The two, now concerned, decides to investigate anyway Ben as Jetray flies Gwen to ask Grandpa Max if he knows anything about the escape. He confesses of having a partner named Devin, who gave his life to stop Ragnarok several years back. His partner's full name was Devin Levin, Kevin's dad. Ben and Gwen track Kevin with his Plumber's Badge and together force Ragnarok to flee. Gwen then helps Kevin find the "key," (a item Ragnarok needs to get to his ship we learn was disguised as a picture frame) but Ragnarok steals it, then teleports to his ship. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin manage to transport themselves via the same signal, but before they find Ragnarok, Kevin tricks the other two to get into an escape pod. With Ben and Gwen descending down to Earth, Kevin can have his revenge. He and Ragnarok battle, while Kevin causes the entire ship to de-stabilize into a vortex. Ragnarok begs Kevin to save him, stating that his father would save him. Despite his desperation, Kevin merely takes his key and lets him get sucked into the vortex. When Ben and Gwen see the ship explode, Gwen starts to cry thinking that Kevin was dead and Ben trying to calm her down by telling her that Kevin was a hero to the very end. Kevin then shows up making a joke about them caring about him with Ben being surprised that he survived and Gwen run up to Kevin hugging him telling him she was worried. Ben and Gwen ask what happened; he simply states that Ragnarok didn't make it. Major Events *Ragnarok is introduced, a criminal who murdered Kevin's father. *It was revealed that Max had a young plumber partner called Devin Levin (Kevin's father). *This is the first time they've ever shown Kevin's parents, Devin Levin and Mrs.Levin. Characters *Kevin Levin (main character of this episode) *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Devin Levin (flashback only) *Mrs. Levin Villains *Ragnarok *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Rath *Lodestar *Diamondhead Errors *When Ragnarok destroyed the engine coupling of the ship that Max and Devin were in, the ship should've kept going at the same speed due to inertia and lack of friction, but it stopped completely. *In Darkstar Rising, Kevin said he never met his father, but in this episode, a picture of Kevin and Devin together was shown. Quotes Allusions *When Kevin says "My name's Kevin Ethan Levin. You killed my father. Prepare to die!" he is quoting Inigo Montoya from the movie, The Princess Bride. It was confirmed by Dywane that Mrs. Levin read The Princess Bride to Kevin when he was little. *This episode has a similarity to the Batman Beyond episode Rebirth Part 1. It is alike in many ways: *#One of the main character's Dad gets killed by a villain. *#Something of the Dad's that a villain wants is in a photo frame with a picture of the boy and their dad. *#Each of the boys who gets their dad killed has black hair. *#Ben says that he wouldn't be surprised if Kevin lived in "some cool underground cave" - this might be a reference to the Batcave. Trivia *In this episode, it is shown that Diamondhead can redirect energy beams like Chromastone. *This episode has a lot about Kevin's past including his father and his father's killer. *This is the first time Ben calls Kevin by his surname, Levin. *Lodestar's species is revealed in this episode; Biosovortian. *This is the first time Kevin's mom and dad appear in the series. *Kevin's alien ancestry is confirmed by Ragnarok to be "Osmosian". Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup